The present invention relates to an electric tool with a source of power that is independent of the line and with a transmission housing or motor housing that is also designed to function as a grip, with another grip merging into one side of it.
Electric tools of this type are known, and are often called battery-operated devices. At the end of the grip is an attachment for a rechargeable batter pack (EPA No. 71 356). Sometimes, however, if the device is shaped like a rod, the batteries are inserted or embedded inside the grip (Ger. OS No. 2 441 047).
The point of gravity in such devices is situated in the vicinity of the battery pack, partly because of their relatively heavy weight. The battery packs can often weigh more than the motor and transmission together. This is a serious drawback in relation to ease of handling. Rod-shaped devices with batteries can be recommended for applications in which they are employed upright, in conveyor-belt assembly for example. Pistol-shaped battery-operated devices on the other hand are not appropriate for applications in which they must be employed upright because the battery pack on the end of the grip helps to displace the point of gravity far out of the operating axis.